Hibou Farceur
by Haru-carnage
Summary: OS écrite suite à un défi Photo-fic


OS Harry Potter [_OS écrit dans le cadre du défi « photo-fic » du FOF]_

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JK Rowling

Harry alla à la volière pour confier une lettre à sa chouette quand dans la volière un Hibou mocheté se posa avec un énorme parchemin, curieux Harry avança vers le hibou celui-ci lui donna quelques coups de bec bien placés et s'envola en direction de la grande salle, Harry se dit qu'il allait livrer ce parchemin imposant à son destinataire. Il donna sa lettre à Hedwige un peu furieuse celle-ci parti sans demandé sa caresse habituelle à son maître. Harry descendit à la grande salle prendre son petit déjeuner et comme d'habitude Ron et Hermione débattait sur divers sujet auquel ils étaient pas d'accord.

-Je te dis que les moldus sont des sportifs eux ils utilisent leurs corps pas des ballets dit Hermione

-Le quidditch est sport très physique essaye tu verras que c'est plus complexe que ne le croit

-Je te ferai signaler qu'on y a joué cet été

-Oui c'est vrai ça et donc

- Je ne change pas d'avis

-Bonjour !

-Ha Harry tu sais que j'ai raison hein ?

-Ron Hermione n'a pas tort non plus

-Tu choisis tu de son coté ou du mien mon pote

-Dis Ron ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'a pas vu un hibou moucheté

-Tu parle de Coq ?

-Non Ron il parle d'un grand hibou pas de ta miniature

-N'empêche que lui il est utile pas comme ton stupide chat

-Mon chat était bien utile pour passage secret dans le saule cogneur

-Ouais bon ça va !

-Tu vois ! Bon Harry ton hibou là ce n'est pas celui qui volent au dessus de la table la

Harry leva les yeux et vit le hibou de ce matin voler tranquillement au dessus de sa t^te

-Tu va livrer parchemin oui ?

-Harry qu'est qu'il te prend ?

-Ouais mec quelle mouche t'a piquée ?

-Depuis ce matin ce hibou me nargue avec son gros parchemin

Ron et Hermione rirent de bon cœur

-Quoi ?

-Avoue que ta curiosité est piquée à vif

-Tu vois je l'avais dit

-Dis quoi Hermione ?

-Rien

-Ron si tu es courant je te torturer jusqu'à tu crache le morceau

-J'ai promis à Hermione que je dirais rien

-Mais il Y a quelques instants…

-Bah le passé est passé donc ça n'a pas d'importance par rapport à ce qui ce passe avec ce parchemin

-Dis-moi ce qu'il contient

-Nan !

-Ron ! Tu réagis comme un gamin !

-Hermione ?

-Oui Harry ?

-Je veux savoir ?

-Tu le sauras plus tard !

Ces deux amis partirent en direction du cours de métamorphose qui se déroulait après

-Maudit hibou !

-Un problème Potter ?

-Malfoy !

-C'est à toi ce fichu hibou ?

-Pourquoi tu pense cela Potter ?

-c'est bien ton genre de me narguer avec un parchemin tenu par un hibou qui me cherche

-C'est pas moi mais si tu sais qui c'est après rappelle-moi de le remercier ! Crabbe ! Goyle, on s'en va !

Malfoy partit devant suivi de ces deux comparses ricanant, Harry lançât un dernier juron à l'oiseau et partit rejoindre les autres au cours de métamorphose, Mac Gonnagal déteste les retards

-Potter presque en retard

-Professeur

-Bon comme vous êtes presque à l'heure voulez faire la démonstration de la dernière métamorphose vue en classe.

-Professeur j'ai oublié

-Granger vous serez prié de faire réviser Potter

-Oui

-Vous Potter je vous donne un parchemin à faire pour la semaine prochaine ! malfoy je vous interdis de ricaner compris

-ça me serai jamais vu à l'idée

-ça j'en doute

-Finnigan mêlez-vous de vos oignons

-Ok prof

Le cours se déroula tranquillement comme d'habitude, quand le hibou de ce matin vint ennuyer Harry

-Un hibou en classe !

-prof il a du courrier

-son propriétaire n'est pas au courant des heures ou quoi ?

-Il faut croire !

-Weasley !

La cloche sonna la fin du cours ainsi que le début de l'interclasse qui dure 5 minutes ce qui permettait aux élèves d'aller d'une classe à l'autre

-Je parie que Rogue va prendre un malin plaisir à nous retirer des points si le hibou se pointe

-Bon je vais essaye de lui parler

-Hermione ce hibou est un enquiquineur de première classe

-Harry tu n'as pas essayé ma technique

-Quelle technique

-Secret !

Harry et Ron partit en direction des cachots où Rogue régnait en maître

-En plus on se tape encore les serpentards

-Weas-moche nous aussi nous sommes ravis de cette collaboration

Ils arrivèrent en cours et comme à son habitude Rogue avait écrit de la potion à préparer avant la fin du cours

-Vivement ce midi on a une heure de temps libre ça me permettra d'attraper ce hibou

-Potter 5 point en moins

-Professeur Potter peux faire la potion avec moi

-Malfoy pourquoi voulez-vous Potter vous aide ?

-Pour m'amuser

-Monsieur Malfoy j'aime votre esprit d'initiative

-je l'aurai parié

-Weasley moins 5 points

Apres les cours Harry partit à la recherche du hibou farceur, celui-ci était perché sur une arche le regard hagard

-Toi !

Le hibou hulula joyeusement et resta en place

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans ce fichu parchemin mais je suis presque sur qu'on l'a ensorceler pour que ma curiosité soit éveillé ainsi

Harry s'appuya sur le mur le hibou curieux de l'abandon de son poursuivant se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry

-Ah je t'ai eu !

Le hibou sut que sa tâche était finie et partit vers les cieux. Harry décacheta son parchemin se mis à lire son contenu.

_Cher Harry Potter,_

_Ce hibou farceur est le mien je vous serez gré de m'excuser_

_Si vous réussit à l'avoir avant la fin de la journée vous serez fort chanceux _

_Car vous seriez convié à un événement exceptionnel qui à lieu à Poudlard que tous les siècles._

_Et part conséquent vos amis déjà au courant_

_Par un autre hibou_

_Excusez encore mon hibou qui avec l'âge fait des blague de plus en plus de mauvais goût_

_Votre ami_

- Non mais je n'y crois pas ! Ils m'ont rien dit !

Un événement à Poudlard qui a lieu tous les siècles je me demande ce que c'est ?se dis Harry

Harry partit vers la grande salle, elle était déjà décorer aux couleurs de l'école. Il vit ces amis qui agitaient la main pour lui dire venir

-C'est quoi cet évènement

-Le bal des fantômes d'Angleterre

-Quoi ! On va encore s'ennuyer si c'est la même chose que l'anniversaire de Nick

-Non Potter cette fois on aura droit à de la vraie nourriture puisque les mortels y sont convié ! dis le fantôme vexé

Harry et beaucoup d'élève de Poudlard assistèrent aux différents spectacles des fantômes avec émerveillement quand il fut finit il était bien une heure du matin les élèves partirent à leur dortoir et s'endormirent des étoiles plein les yeux.

Mot (inutile) de l'auteure : Bon voila c'est fait, j'espère que l'ambiance bonne enfant ne vous a pas trop gêné merci de m'avoir lue. Laissez-moi quelques reviews


End file.
